choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Alan
Tyler, a character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, ''The Junior'', and ''The Senior'' series, was a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Dungeons and Dragons Club. He graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. He makes his first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Tyler has short, black hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wears a navy and red checked T-shirt over a gray undershirt. In The Sophomore, he wears The Crown & The Flame baseball tee. Tyler's formal wear is a blue suit with a red tie and a lighter blue undershirt. Personality Tyler acts shy and nerdy. He can be quite oblivious and awkward when it comes to dealing with love and girls, but he doesn't want to hurt anyone and has a good heart. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted [[:Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Series']]/[[The Haunting of Braidwood Manor|'Book']]: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor * Chapter 6: Confessions The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 11: Sabotage (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad (Offscreen) * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams * Chapter 3: Shake it Off (Mentioned) * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Zack Zack Zilberg is Tyler's best friend. They often play video games together. Tripp & Edgar Tripp and Edgar guys are Tyler's gaming buddies. They also talk about "special" subjects nobody else is interested in. Abbie "Ask her out? No way. I'd just embarrass myself." ''- Tyler about Abbie in ''Book 1, Chapter 5 In The Freshman, Book 1, Tyler has instantly developed strong feelings for Abbie. She later begins to return his feelings but both are unsure of how to initiate anything, with a number of misunderstandings and Leila's flirtations complicating the situation. If Your Character supports them, Tyler and Abbie will go to the formal together, otherwise he will go with Leila. In ''Book 2'', they are an official couple and things seem to go pretty well. In Chapter 15, they declare their love for each other. They share the same love for The Crown & The Flame series and tell you during the boat party that they consider cosplaying together at PixelCon. During a game of Truth or Truth in a premium scene of Book 3, Abbie mentions that Tyler helped her recently with one of her history essays by recreating the landscape out of Startbursts. With his help, she got an A on the paper. Tyler is able to say that the thing he likes most about her is her determination. By The Sophomore, they have already moved in with each other. In The Sophomore Book 1, Chapter 6, Abbie starts to appear bored of Tyler when he shows affection towards her. By Chapter 13, their relationship appears strained. As of Chapter 14, they are taking a break from each other. In Book 2, Chapter 7, he goes to your character's house to talk to Abbie and fix their relationship. In The Senior, they debut their video game, Dragon Jest, at Northcon, an annual indie game convention. If you decide to challenge the rude gamer, you help them gain attention, and they win Best Art Design. Leila In The Freshman, Book 1, Leila has a big crush on Tyler, wanting him for herself. In case Your Character doesn't encourage him with Abbie, he and Leila will go to the formal together. After he ditches her between Book 1 & 2'', Leila becomes upset with him, no longer wanting to be involved with him. However since [[The Freshman, Book 3|''Book 3]], Leila seems to have moved on, with things between her and Tyler returning to as they previously were. Sebastian In The Sophomore, Tyler says that Sebastian is not a bad guy once you get to know him, much to Abbie, Zack, and Kaitlyn's dismay. In The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 14, Sebastian is shown comforting Tyler over his rocky relationship with Abbie. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Tyler.jpg|Freshman outfit Tyler2.jpg|Party outfit |-|The Sophomore= Tyler Sophomore.png|Sophomore Look Tyler Halloween.png|Halloween costume |-|The Senior= Tyler Graduation.png|Graduation Miscellaneous TJEvidence1.png|Nathan's car hitting Tyler's in The Sophomore, BK2, CH.15 Tyler'scarattheendofTS.png|Tyler's car after the crash GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * Tyler makes a cameo appearance in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor, Chapter 6 with Kaitlyn and Zack. * He bears a resemblance to actors Mario Maurer and Harry Shum, Jr. * He is a big fan of the series The Crown & The Flame, rooting for Kenna and Dom. He even dressed up as Dom for Halloween. In a premium scene of The Freshman, Book 3, it is revealed that Tyler has a photo of Kenna and Dom with his and Abbie's faces photoshopped over theirs on his phone. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, he is renamed "Skylar", and is portrayed as a much more stereotypical social geek. * It was revealed in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 11, that Nathan's car was used to hit Tyler. ** It was also confirmed in the same chapter that he was the one who leaked James' book. *** It was confirmed a chapter later, that Tyler had hacked into the school's grading system for Nathan and Kassidy. A week later, Zig's grades plummeted as Kassidy manipulated them. * In The Senior, Chapter 15, he receives a Bachelor of Science degree with a major in Computer Science. ** His last name was also revealed to be Alan. *Tyler is the only member of the main cast to not be featured in any of the book covers for The Freshman series overall. *The surname Alan is of Celtic origin, which means: Harmony, stone, noble, fair, handsome, cheerful. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid